


so move me, baby

by CoeurireDeux (Coeurire)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Almost Caught, Bottom Juno Steel, Canon Non-Binary Character, Handholding, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Top Peter Nureyev, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Nureyev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/CoeurireDeux
Summary: “Now you should probably put some of my clothes on, and we should head out. Don’t want to keep Buddy waiting.”Nureyev stepped closer as well, and wrapped an arm around Juno’s waist. “Yes,” he agreed, fingertips brushing the back of Juno’s neck, “we certainly don’t want that.”“We shouldn’t mess around right now.” Juno’s hands found the small of Nureyev’s back, and he shivered a little at the touch.Nureyev pressed a kiss to Juno’s neck. “Definitely not,” he said.Or, Juno gets mad at Nureyev for stealing his shirt, so naturally Nureyev takes it off.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	so move me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "You borrowed a piece of my favorite clothing months ago and you never gave it back. Then you show up wearing it and I'm about to lose it."
> 
> Masc coded language for Peter's genitalia.

“Nureyev.” Juno’s eyes narrowed. “What the hell are you wearing?” 

Nureyev looked innocently at his lady friend, cocking his head. “Why, my outfit for the big shindig tonight, Detective.”  _ The big shindig we’re stealing from, of course,  _ he mentally added.  _ As always.  _ One of the perks of being a thief was all the parties one got to attend. This one was a birthday party for some blood emerald heiress, and Nureyev would have to restrain himself from stealing the emeralds right off her neck, and off the necks of everyone in the crowd: that wasn’t what they were there for, he’d have to remind himself.

The thing was, he didn’t want to do extra pickpocketing tonight for the sake of his own debts, as direly as he needed to. He wanted to steal a little something for Juno. Get him something nice, something that contemplated his gorgeous eyes, his pretty neck, his strong wrists. Nureyev had never been the kind of man who felt compelled to give gifts before, but he looked at Juno and wanted to give him the known universe. 

_ “Your _ outfit?” Juno snorted, jolting him back to the present. “Nureyev, think very carefully about where you got that shirt.” 

Nureyev looked down. It was a simple dress shirt, black with gold trim. It really brought out his eyes, especially with the matching gold eyeliner he wore. He looked back at the scowling former detective standing before him, and then at that detective’s ransacked drawers. Not that Juno’s drawers were ever particularly clean; he tended to keep clothes strewn around his room, a habit of which Nureyev was trying to break him.

He looked once again at Juno, who wore only a pair of slacks. 

Ah. 

If he was being honest with himself, at this point most of Nureyev’s wardrobe was composed of clothing from his former paramours. So when he’d seen the shirt while tidying up after Juno, he hadn’t thought twice about filching it, stuffing it down his pants on his way back to his room. It was reflexive, really. 

“My apologies, Detective,” he said. “You know what they say about thieves.” 

“What, they take your clothes and jeopardize your jobs?” Juno grumbled. “Steal a skirt next time, I have plenty of those, but I literally only have  _ one  _ dress shirt, and it’s on your body.” 

Nureyev held up his hands. “All right, Juno,” he said, “you can have it back. Look. I’ll take it off right now.” 

Juno sighed. “You don’t have to do tha--okay. Wow. Okay,” he said, “I just told you I wanted your shirt, I don’t need you to take your pants off.” 

“But I’m wearing your underwear too,” protested Nureyev, undoing his belt and slipping it out slowly, the way Juno liked. “I thought you didn’t wear boxers. I thought I was doing you a favor at the time, actually.” 

“Yeah, well, I have boxer days, they’re just rare and you haven’t seen one yet.” Juno sighed. “Which is why my boxers are also rare, so yes, actually, I do want them back.” 

Nureyev paused in his undressing to see if he’d achieved the desired effect on Juno. Sure enough, the lady was looking him up and down, with a smile that told the master thief he liked what he saw. 

“God,” said Juno, “has anyone ever told you you’re incredibly handsome?” 

That was a little much for Nureyev. Feeling his cheeks and ears grow hot, he ran a hand through his close-cropped hair. “Yes, Detective,” he confessed, “but I have to admit, I especially like hearing it from you.” 

“I’m glad to hear it,” said Juno, taking a step closer, his face twisting into a rare and mischievous smile that sent a rush of heat between Nureyev’s legs. “Now you should probably put some of my clothes on, and we should head out. Don’t want to keep Buddy waiting.”   
Nureyev stepped closer as well, and wrapped an arm around Juno’s waist. “Yes,” he agreed, fingertips brushing the back of Juno’s neck, “we certainly don’t want that.” 

“We shouldn’t mess around right now.” Juno’s hands found the small of Nureyev’s back, and he shivered a little at the touch. 

Nureyev pressed a kiss to Juno’s neck, and the little gasp the detective made was enough to add to the growing urge at Nureyev’s groin. “Definitely not,” he said. “Even though I’m already so hard for you.” 

“Yeah?” Juno squeezed Nureyev’s pack-and-play through his boxers, and Nureyev shuddered at the almost-touch. He took the detective’s manicured hand and gently slid it down his boxers so Juno could feel his hardness.

“Yeah,” he breathed. 

Juno slid two fingers gently against Nureyev’s cock, and Nureyev gasped. How was it that even the lightest of Juno’s touches could feel impossibly good? His hips rocked forward inadvertently, and Juno pressed his other hand into the small of Nureyev’s back for the sake of the thief’s balance. He kept touching Nureyev, who shuddered and gasped and rocked his hips back and forth. Every stroke felt incredible, and left him wanting more and more. 

He pressed desperate kisses to Juno’s neck, and the detective stroked him harder in response. The increased rhythm and Nureyev’s own frenzied hip motions made him genuinely begin to lose his balance, clinging to the detective’s shoulders with both his hands as he gasped. 

He moaned in frustration as Juno took his silky, perfect fingers away. 

“We really shouldn’t do this standing up,” Juno murmured in his ear. “Um, I mean we actually shouldn’t. I don’t mean that in just a playful this-is-a-bad-idea way.” 

“Noted,” said Nureyev, straightening. “Why don’t you get in bed and bend over for me, Juno?” 

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” The detective got in his bed. He unzipped his trousers and pulled them down, not bothering to take them all the way off, as Nureyev stepped out of his boxers and set up the pack-and-play. It was a luxury model; all he had to do was twist it into the correct position, press a button and wait for the extendable harness to arrange itself perfectly around his body. The model positioned the base of the strap directly against his cock, allowing the head to be stimulated as he fucked his partner. 

Who, in this case, was lying face down on the bed, getting a little too into lubing himself up. Nureyev could have just stood there forever and watch Juno fucking himself, a single finger sliding in and out, moaning softly. 

Juno twisted his head around, apparently wondering what was taking so long, and Nureyev felt thrill grip his whole body, particularly his groin, as he realized Juno was  _ impatient  _ for him. “Take a picture, Nureyev, it’ll last longer.” 

Now  _ that  _ was something they hadn’t tried. “Do you...want me to, Detective?” 

Juno sighed. “No, just get over here and fuck me. Please,” he added softly. “Please.” 

“A shame,” said Nureyev, still observing his paramour. “You’re so beautiful. You could fill the pages of every nude magazine in the galaxy.” 

“That’s sweet, but I still want you to fuck me.”

Nureyev didn’t give the detective what he wanted, not yet. He climbed into bed and knelt behind Juno, wrapping one hand around the detective’s cock. He ran the other across his partner’s ass. It was so firm, so toned, and the skin there was so soft. How did Juno have such a perfectly constructed body? 

“What are you doing back there?” 

“Impatient? I’m just...admiring you,” Nureyev said truthfully, the awe audible in his voice. 

Juno went silent, and Nureyev wondered if he was trying to think of a snarky comeback. Instead, the detective murmured, “That...that means a lot, Nureyev.” 

“There’s a lot to admire.” With that, Nureyev pressed a kiss to the small of Juno’s back, and put his free hand around the base of his strap’s shaft, guiding it to Juno’s lubed asshole. Juno groaned in anticipation. When Nureyev slid the tip of the dick in gently, he was rewarded with a gentle moan. 

“Have I ever told you that you make the most  _ delightful  _ noises, Juno?” Nureyev asked, sliding slightly deeper in. 

“No, you,  _ oh,  _ you haven’t,” replied Juno. “You,  _ agh, _ you should have. Fuck, that feels good. Please keep doing that.” 

And Nureyev did. He pushed the dick deep inside Juno and moved against him, settling into a rhythm. Every stroke reverberated against his own swollen cock, and he moved faster, craving more of the feeling. His whole body ached with pleasure and desire as he fucked Juno.

The detective arched his back to take more of him, moaning with each thrust. Nureyev watched his hair become slick with sweat, and pictured his face, how needy and pleasured he must be. His hand wrapped around Nureyev’s as Nureyev stroked his cock.

“Flip me over,” Juno panted. 

“Hmm?” 

“ _ Ah... _ Flip me over. I want to look at you. If that’s okay.” 

“It would be my pleasure.” Nureyev slid out of Juno slowly, allowing him to savor the movement, and Juno responded with the most  _ delicious,  _ needy little noise. Following Juno’s request, he put his hands on the other’s body and pushed him gently, giving him help he didn’t really need to roll over. Juno spread his legs, and Nureyev pressed them upwards to expose Juno’s asshole again. Still holding the backs of Juno’s thighs, he slid the dick back inside Juno and resumed his rhythm, his hips rocking into Juno with everything he had. 

Juno stared at him with big brown eyes like pools of honey as he got fucked, and Nureyev felt his heart move inside him. 

“Do I have something on my face?” he teased. 

“No, just-- _ mmh-- _ you’re so handsome,” said Juno. “God, Nureyev.” 

Nureyev bent to kiss him, Juno craning his neck upwards to meet him halfway. He noticed for the millionth time how soft the detective’s lips were, how improbably soft for how much he drank and how little skincare he did. Juno was so perfect it was unfair. He didn’t slow at all as he kissed him, and soon Juno was moaning into the kiss. 

When Nureyev came up for air, he noticed one of Juno’s arms laying on the bed, the hand splayed out. He reached out for it as he kissed Juno again, and Juno took his hand and squeezed it tightly. Nureyev moved his other hand from Juno’s thigh to Juno’s cock. He began stroking slowly, but then Juno twisted his head away from the kiss. 

“Harder,” he breathed. “Please.” 

So Nureyev rocked his hips into Juno as fast as he could, his dick going deep inside him, as he stroked Juno’s cock to the same rhythm.

“Like this?” he asked. 

Juno could only nod in response. 

The harder he fucked him, the harder Juno squeezed his hand, until he arched his head back and moaned. 

“Nureyev,” he groaned, “Nureyev, Nureyev, Nureyev--I’m--” 

And Juno groaned again, more loudly. His whole body shook and he gripped Nureyev’s hand tightly as he came in thick ropes across Nureyev’s stomach. 

Nureyev waited for him to finish, then pulled out slowly. Juno kissed him, sloppily, happily, hands tangling in his hair. 

Nureyev lowered himself onto Juno, his head resting on the other’s chest, listening to the slow, rhythmic beating of his heart. Juno smoothed his hair out with both hands and pressed kisses to the top of his head. They laid there like that for what could have been a minute or an hour, snuggled up, blissful.

“That was…” Juno began. 

Nureyev interrupted him. “It was for me too,” he said. 

Juno ran a hand down the thief’s back. “Do you want to, um…” He trailed off. “Do you want a turn?” 

Nureyev sighed. “Normally I’d say yes, but Buddy’s going to be knocking on our--” He cringed at his slip of the tongue. “On  _ your  _ door any second asking what the hell we’re doing.” 

“Didn’t stop us before.” Juno grinned.

“An excellent point,” conceded Nureyev. If Juno had noticed him referring to his room as their room, he either didn’t notice or--the thief’s cheeks went hot--he didn’t  _ mind.  _

He sat up, sad to break the embrace but sadness outweighed by the burning need between his legs. He pressed a button on the harness, and it folded back into itself. He put it on the bedside table and then laid back down against Juno, his ass resting against Juno’s soft cock and his back against Juno’s torso. 

Juno took his lead and reached down between the thief’s legs. He slid two fingers gently up and down Nureyev’s hole to lubricate them, then positioned them against his cock. He stroked agonizingly slowly at first, and Nureyev gasped in frustrated desire. 

“Please, Juno,” he said, “we don’t have that much time, don’t make me beg.” 

Juno laughed. “I won’t.  _ This  _ time.” 

And he began stroking Nureyev in earnest, his fingers gliding back and forth against the surface of his stiff cock, brushing over the head with each stroke to make Nureyev squirm and moan. He pressed kisses to the side of the thief’s neck as he touched him, settling into an easy, quick rhythm. 

“Uh, is this okay?” Juno asked. “Does this feel good?” Nureyev could hear the twinge of anxiety in his voice. It was...cute. He wasn’t used to someone who checked in on him as often as Juno did, and it was nice to feel cared for. 

“It’s wonderful, Juno,” he reassured his partner. “Thank you.” He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be consumed by the feeling of Juno’s touch. Juno continued to stroke and kiss him, the hard strokes competing with the sweet, sweet feeling of his lips against Nureyev’s neck, and soon Nureyev felt a familiar sensation of building. He got closer and closer to the edge-- 

A sharp knock at the door. 

“Don’t stop,” hissed Nureyev. “I’m so close.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Juno whispered. 

“Steel!” called a sharp voice. Vespa. “What the hell are you doing in there? If you don’t get your ass out here in five minutes I’ll slice you to--”   
“Juno, I’m going to come,” Nureyev whispered urgently in Juno’s ear.

“Hold your horses, Vespa, I’ll be right out,” Juno called. To Nureyev, he murmured, “Do it.” 

“I’m--” 

The thief made an attempt to stifle himself, but the pleasure was just too much. He clamped his own hand over his mouth and made a loud, shuddering noise as he came, thrusting his hips forward. 

From the other side of the door, “FOUR minutes, Steel,” and the sound of steel-toed boots stomping away. 

Nureyev slumped down against Juno, breathing heavily. Juno kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair. 

“As nice as this is, we should probably get going,” said the thief. “I don’t want to be on the wrong side of Vespa’s knife.” 

“Yeah,” said Juno, and kissed the top of Nureyev’s head one last time. “Watch your back, though, Nureyev.”

“Why’s that?”

“I’m going to cuddle the hell out of you as soon as we get back.” 

“Why, Detective Steel, you sure do know how to treat a man.” Nureyev sat up, and went to the drawer that he kept in Juno’s room for this exact reason and quickly rifled through it for something to wear to the party. 

Juno sighed loudly. 

“What is it now?” 

“Just...think very carefully about where you got those slacks.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really would appreciate feedback on how I wrote Nureyev--I'm afab nonbinary, not a trans man, so I want to make sure I did an alright job. 
> 
> Tumblr: mothbutterfly  
> Twitter: Coeurire 
> 
> I'm always open to requests.


End file.
